The present invention relates to a process for producing shrink-proof animal fibers.
Animal fibers are covered with surface scales, which cause their felting during laundering. In order to prevent them from felting, many methods for removing the scales have been proposed, but none of them are adequate. For example, a method for removing scales by oxidizing the surface of wool with chlorine has been proposed. In such a method the oxidation must be stopped before complete removal of the scales in order to prevent the chlorine from damaging the wool itself. Japanese Patent Publication (KOKAI) No. 36342/80 discloses oxidation of wool in a highly concentrated salt solution, in which the oxidation is so efficiently effected that the scales are completely removed. However, control of the oxidation for this method is very difficult; moreover, the oxidizing reagent must be completely reduced to avoid undue yellowing of the wool fibers.